Borosilicate SSZ-33 and methods for making it are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,337, issued Oct. 16, 1990 to Zones. This patent discloses use of a tricyclodecane quaternary ammonium ion SDA to synthesize SSZ-33.
Borosilicate SSZ-33 and methods for making it are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,204, issued Oct. 26, 1999 to Corma et al. This patent discloses the synthesis of SSZ-33 from beta zeolite using 1-N,N,N-trimethyl adamantammonium hydroxide and 2-N,N,N-trimethyl adamantammonium hydroxide as SDAs.
Aluminosilicate SSZ-26 and methods for making it are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,006, issued Mar. 20, 1990 to Zones et al. SSZ-26 does not require the presence of boron in its crystal framework, and can be an aluminosilicate. This patent discloses using a hexamethyl[4.3.3.0]propellane-8,11-diammonium cation SDA to synthesize SSZ-26. SSZ-26 has also been synthesized using cis-N,N-diethyldecahydroquinolinium as the SDA, as described in U.S. Publication No. 2008/0089835, published Apr. 17, 2008.
Aluminosilicate ITQ-23 has been synthesized using a fluoride-mediated synthesis route using a 1,4-bis(N-cyclohexylpyrrolidinium)butane dication as a SDA. (See, Corma et al., “A Study of Cyclohexylpyrrolidine-Derived Quaternary Organic Cations as Structure Directing Agents for Synthesis of Zeolites” from the Proceedings of the 14th International Zeolite Conference, Cape Town, South Africa, Apr. 25-30, 2004, published in Studies in Surface Science and Catalysis, Vol. 154, pp. 265-274).
SSZ-26 and SSZ-33 are zeolites which contain a three-dimensional pore system composed of intersecting 10- and 12-ring pores. (See, Lobo et al., “SSZ-26 and SSZ-33: Two Molecular Sieves with Intersecting 10- and 12-Ring Pores” Science, Vol. 262. no. 5139, pp. 1543-1546, Dec. 3, 1993). These two zeolites can be characterized as members of a family of materials in which the two end members are formed by the stacking of layers in an ABAB sequence or an ABCABC sequence. The framework formed by the ABAB stacking sequence (“polymorph A”) is of orthorhombic symmetry and the framework formed by the ABCABC stacking sequence (“polymorph B”) is of monoclinic symmetry. In between these end-member polymorphs there is a whole family of materials that can be characterized by a fault probability “p” of 0%<p<100% (referred to herein as “SSZ-26/33 family”). If the fault probability is p=0%, the end member polymorph B is obtained, and if p=100%, the end member polymorph A is obtained. The aluminosilicate SSZ-26 and the borosilicate SSZ-33 are members of this disorder family of materials and CIT-1 corresponds to a pure or nearly pure polymorph B. (See, CON Framework Datasheet, Baerlocher et al., Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types, 6th Ed. (2007)) (See also, CON powder pattern and SSZ33/SSZ96 family, polymorph A—polymorph B powder pattern simulations of disordered intergrowths, Treacy et al., Collection of Simulated XRD Powder Patterns for Zeolites, 4th Ed., (2001)).
SSZ-26 and SSZ-33 are used in many commercial applications, including hydrocarbon trapping applications. These two zeolites have been found to be among the best zeolites for hydrocarbon trapping applications in automobiles due to their robust hydrothermal stability and their relatively high hydrocarbon adsorption capacities.
However, known SDAs for making SSZ-26 and SSZ-33 are costly because of their exotic structures. The cost-effectiveness of the SDA is an important parameter for commercial zeolite manufacturing. Further, current commercial scale synthesis of SSZ-26 and SSZ-33 is time consuming. Therefore, there is a current need for new, lower-cost SDAs which are suitable for synthesizing SSZ-26/33 zeolites of satisfactory purity and in a shorter time period.